ihave driving lessons
by LucyCullen123
Summary: Sam needs help with her driving, without a licensed adult driver to take her out, who does she turn to? I'll give you a hint...Freddie! :P Rated T for some language Some people have asked me to write more of this, but I really only intended it to be a one shot, and I kind of think If I write more, I'll ruin it, sorry I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!


**Ok guys, this is kinda just a random idea that popped into my head so I thought, what better thing to do with it, than to write it down for all my fellow fanfic readers! :P So, enjoy (or not) and review and tell me what you think :P **

SPOV  
'Turn, turn, turn, turn!' Freddie shouted at me from the passenger seat,  
'I'm trying but I don't want to-'  
'Sam! If I tell you to turn, you turn!' he shouted at me,  
'I didn't want to hit the cat!' I shouted back, pulling over on the lay by,  
'You're not supposed to stop for animals! They're dumb shits to be on the road anyway!'  
'It's a reaction! I see something alive on the road, I DON'T HIT IT!' I yelled,  
'You can't just swerve on the middle of a main road for a cat!'  
'Calm down there was no other cars on the road!' I yelled. Ugh, I should have NEVER asked him to help me with my driving.

_FLASHBACK_

_I entered Carly's apartment to see her in the kitchen, presumably making some of her 'Special' lemonade,  
'Hey Carls' I greeted,  
'Hey Sam, lemonade?' she asked,  
'Ugh, no' I said,  
'Fine, suit yourself' she said, pouring herself a glass,  
'Where's the dork?' I asked casually, sitting down on the couch,  
'Upstairs working on some iCarly thing' she answered. I nodded,  
'Hey, I'm gonna go up for a bit, ok?' I asked, 'Y'know, prepare for the show' I said, standing up,  
'Sure' she shrugged, 'Hey, can you take this up to Freddie?' she asked, holding up a glass of lemonade, 'I'm sure he's parched, he's been up there for hours' she said,  
'Right, and this will help' I said, under my breath,  
'What?' she asked,  
'Sure' I ignored her and took the glass out of her hands and headed upstairs. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm about to ask Benson to help me with my driving. I opened the door with one hand whist holding the lemonade in the other and saw Freddie on the laptop,  
''Sup Benson?' I asked,  
'Jesus, Sam' he gasped, 'Warn a guy before you sneak up on them'  
'Well, if I warned you it wouldn't be sneaking, would it?' I answered back, 'Carly told me to give this to you' I said, holding out the lemonade,  
'Ugh, no thanks' he said. I shrugged and put it down on the table. I walked to the opposite end of the room and slumped on a bean bag chair,  
'So...Benson?' I asked,  
'Yes., Puckett?' he asked,  
'I need a favour' I said,  
'Right...from me?' he asked,  
'No Fredward, from the aliens on Mars' I said, sarcastically, 'Yes, from you!' He rolled his eyes,  
'What'd you need?' he asked,  
'Well, I'm eighteen now, and I wanted to start to learn how to drive, but I can't afford to pay for them, and you know my mom won't help me out, so I was wondering if maybe you could-'  
'You want me to teach you how to drive?' he asked,  
'Well, yeah' I replied,  
'I dunno, Sam' he contemplated,  
'Come on' I whined,  
'Couldn't you get someone else to teach you?' he asked,  
'The only other people I know who can drive is my mother and Spencer' I told him, 'My mother's drunk all the time and Spencer's in Yakima' I finished. I looked at him and he looked nervous, 'I promise I won't kill you or anything' I sighed,  
'What's in it for me?' he asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes,  
'What?' I asked, just to make sure I'd right,  
'What's in it for me?' he repeated. I narrowed my eyes, suspiciously,  
'What do you want?' I asked, actually quite impressed that the dork had grown some balls to ask me what's in it for him. He thought for a minute, before saying-  
'For you to be my slave for one whole day' he smirked, thinking I wouldn't agree. He'd put this suggestion forward on previous agreements and bets we'd had but I'd never agreed to it,  
'Fine' I replied. I saw his eyes widen slightly and his smirk disappear,  
'What?' he asked,  
'Fine' I repeated, 'Now teach me how to drive' I said,  
'Um, ok' he said, 'When do you wanna start?' he asked,  
'Tomorrow?' I asked,  
'Fine with me' he said,  
'I'll be round yours at 11' I told him. Just then Carly came up,  
'Ok guys, you ready?' she asked and we all got in our positions for iCarly._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'Calm down there was no other cars on the road!' I yelled,  
'That doesn't matter! You'd fail your test for making stupid mistakes like that!' he yelled, 'you don't stop for anything on the road!'  
'So, what if I saw a little kid on the road, am I supposed to potentially run over them?' I asked,  
'No! You'd go to jail for that, Sam!'  
''It's the same principle!' I shouted back,  
'No it's not!' he shouted, 'It's a bird and a child, there's a difference!'  
'They're both alive!' I yelled back. He rested his head in his hands for a minute before taking a deep breath and composing himself,  
'Ok, start the engine and pull out' he told me. I rolled my eyes and pulled out after checking my mirrors and blind spots,  
'Ok, not stay on this road and take the first right' he told me. I indicated and checked my mirrors before turning, 'Turn a little more' he said, placing his hand on top of mine and steering the wheel a bit more to the right as I was. I gasped slightly when I felt something spark on my hand. Damn, Benson gave me an electric shock...  
'Where am I going?' I asked, when I came to a junction,  
'That depends on what you want to do' he said, 'Go where ever you wanna go' he said. I turned left, and got on to a busy main road,  
'Ok, be really careful here' he said,  
'Yep, I will' I said, changing gears. I drove ahead and I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. It was making me nervous and I forgot to make a turning,  
'It's fine' he said, I could tell that he was holding his frustration in, 'Take the next exit' he said, when we came to a roundabout,  
'Ok...' I said, concentrating,  
'Turn a little more, your perceptions off' he said, placing his hand on mine again, turning the wheel.Shit, there's those sparky feeling again, okay, it was definitely _not _an electric shock. It felt kinda good...I managed to turn and straighten up again. I still had my foot on the clutch, due to me not being able to concentrate,  
'Foot off the clutch' he said, putting his hand on my knee. Suddenly, I felt the shock feeling there too. Fuck! This is affecting my concentration!  
'Listen, can we go back Carly's?' I asked,  
'Already?' he asked, 'We've only been out half an hour' he said,  
'Yeah, but I think I've had enough driving for today' I said,  
'Ok, do you want me to drive back?' he asked. I nodded and we switched seats.

He was driving back whilst I was staring out the window, thinking about what just happened...maybe I imagined it? Yeah, that had to be it, I was hallucinating, I hadn't eaten in two hours!  
'Sam?' Freddie asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts,  
'What?' I asked him,  
'You've been spaced out for about 10 minutes' he told me,  
'Oh' I said,  
'What were you thinking about?' he asked,  
'Oh, nothing' I waved him off,  
'Are you sure?' he asked,  
'Yes! Now stop bugging me!' I snapped,  
'Fine! I was just trying to help' he said. I rolled my eyes.

I opened the door to Carly's apartment, with Benson following me,  
'Carls?' I called. No answer, 'Carlot-' I started to call but then saw a note on the counter.

_Sam and Freddie,  
Gone to get some things from the store,  
Hope the driving lesson went well and that Freddie's alive and uninjured when reading this_,

_See you guys later,  
Carly  
XxXx_

_Great, _I thought, walking to the fridge and getting a can of Peppy cola,  
'Want one?' I called to Freddie from the kitchen,  
'Yeah, thanks' he called from the couch. I grabbed two and headed to the couch. I chucked him his and threw myself in the couch next to him,  
'So, where's Carly?' he asked me,  
Picking some things up at the store' I answered, noticing the sparks when I touched him and moved to the other end of the couch,  
'So, she'll be back soon then?' he asked,  
'Don't count on it' I said, picking up the TV remote and switching on the TV, 'That guy works there, Y'know the one she has a crush on' I explained,  
'Oh' he said,  
'Yeah, she'll most likely stay behind the shelves for an hour, watching him' I joked. He laughed,  
'Sounds like Carly' he agreed. I nodded and tried to concentrate on the TV. I wasn't really paying any attention to what was on, I was too busy thinking about the driving lesson I just had,  
'So, you were great driving today' he said, breaking the silence. I laughed, sarcastically, 'What?' he asked,  
'You had to grab the wheel multiple times, I missed nearly all the turnings and I almost caused a crash because of a cat' I finished,  
'Well, when you say it like that...' he joked,  
'Oh, shut up' I smiled, hitting him on the shoulder. He laughed and waved my hand away,  
'So, I'm thinking we make these driving lessons a weekly thing?' he asked. Crap, if this spark shit was gonna happen every time we touched, we couldn't do it every week, at least until I figured out what they were, 'Sam?' he asked,  
'I dunno' I replied,  
'What?' he asked, 'I thought you wanted to learn how to drive' he said,  
'Yeah, well maybe driving's not for me' I said, 'I mean I don't exactly have the patience for it'  
'Oh, you'll get better' he said,  
'I'm not sure' I said,  
'You'll be fine' he smiled, turning back to the TV. I looked at him trying to figure out what the sparks I felt when I touched him. I mean, I read about like, 'sparks' being felt when two people have sexual tension or something but that's _definitely _not the case with us...right? I mean, it can't be that, I don't even _like _the dork! And he sure as hell, does _not _like me. He looked so concentrated on the show or whatever it was that was playing. Maybe I _was_ just hallucinating; I mean it's possible, right? I decided to test it and moved my legs up on to the couch so I could be nearer him, barely touching. Sure enough, there were the sparks again, only more powerful than last time. It made me wonder if the sparks were that powerful when I barely touched him, what would they be like if I hugged him? Or even kissed? I shook the thoughts away. Am I seriously thinking about kissing _Benson? _Maybe I should...purely just for experimental purposes...Y'know, to see if I feel the sparks again? Ugh, I don't even know what they are, why am I deliberately trying to feel them again? Sure, they felt good, but what if they...I dunno, if they meant something bad?  
'Sam?' Freddie asked me, distracting me out of my thoughts. He turned to me, with a concerned look on his face due to the fact I'd been staring at him for about ten minutes. I looked back at him and his lips suddenly became very appealing. _What is wrong with me? I find Benson's lips...appealing? Probably just cause I was thinking about kissing him, so my body wants to do it..._'Sam? Are you ok?' I heard. I then realised my body was moving closer to him and my face was getting closer to him. Shit, it wasn't just my body that wanted to kiss him anymore, it was me, 'Sam, what are you doing?' he asked, worriedly as I got closer to his face,  
'I um, I just wanna see something' I said, looking in his eyes before leaning in and closing the distance between us. I lightly touched my lips against his and felt the sparks again, the good kind. I felt his shock from me suddenly kissing him and he stiffened. I deepened the kiss in an attempt to see if I could feel some more amazing sparky feelings. I did and I couldn't help but moan as I felt them rush through my entire body. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feelings of bliss. I then was overwhelmed by a feeling of shock that he wrapped his hands around my waist and started to kiss me back. I opened my eyes in shock and saw that he had his eyes closed. I smiled into the kiss and closed my eyes again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair. We must have been kissing for a few minutes when, damn my need for oxygen, I pulled away, panting heavily. I heard Freddie breathing heavily as well,  
'Wow' he breathed. Good, he felt them that time as well,  
'Yeah' I agreed, as I leant in for another kiss.

**Ok guys, hoped you liked it! It was just a random idea that popped into my head one day so I haven't really given it a lot of thought so sorry if it's shit :P Anyways, review telling me what you think please, if you can spare the time ;)  
**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!  
**

**XxxX**


End file.
